Stars we speak, forever
by GwenynGwanunig
Summary: A year it has been since Optimus left. A year since Lauren is alone. When she learns that Optimus has become an enemy, she will do anything top save him, learning what true infinite love is like. Optimus Prime /OC. Sequel to " The words we spoke is infinite."
1. Chapter 1

_**Song to listen to: Renka-Don't cry.**_

It comes one morning, a knock at her door early.

-" Lauren, open up, Lauren!" She's still drowsy , not yet awake when Cade stumbles into the small apartment she now calls home. His presence is like a dream, she'd not seen him for so long and she needs a moment to blink and see if it's really him.

But it is Cade allright. He is still the same, though he is acompannied by a woman she doesn't know. He breathes hard, face worried.

\- " Lauren, we need your help. Optimus..Optimus is in trouble."

His name is enough to make her heart stutter. A year it had been, a year since she declared her love for the autobotleader and he'd left earth to find his creators.

One long year in which her feelings for the autobot grew ever stronger. One long year wherein she noticed she missed him. His gentle voice, his eyes, his gentle character and soul, his strength and his undying belief in good, just Optimus in every facet.

Lauren never understood how someone could be lovesick when they fell in love. She never understood that kind of connection. Sh never understood the kind of strong and undying love beween Cade and his dead wife, how he still loves her, will always love her.

She never understood how Tessa was willing to give her life for someone she fell in love with.

But now she understands. The blonde has never felt much love for her past boyfriends, but for Optimus, she feels it, strong, undying, pure love and in moments when all falls uqiet and the stars are bright she misses him so much it feels like a punch to the stomach.

-" What do you mean, you need my help?" The young woman whispers, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her t-shirt. Cade turns to the woman beside him, at a loss for words. She's really pretty.

-" Oh my god, I'm so sorry i didn't notice you. My name is Lauren. What's your name?" Lauren blabs and holds out her hand to shake hands with the other woman. - " My name is Viviane Wembly. I am Cade's..associate." Cade grins, eyes rooving over the female beside him.

The blonde wiggles her eyebrows. - " Associate huh? Come on in." She opens the door and lets them in. After they have explained everything, Lauren starts packing a bag.

-" Give me 20 minutes to shower and we're leaving." Just as she is standing in her bathroom, a large eye appears before her window.

-" Aaaaah!" Lauren screams, throwing her brush at the blue eyes poking into her small bathroomwindow.

\- " Little lady..! Oh..wrong room." The autobot- she realises it's an autobot - she tells herself, blinks and then Cade throws open the door, arms raised into fists.

" Lauren, are you okay?! I heard you scream!...Wha-HOTROD! GET OUT!" He yells and then covers Lauren with his hands to preserve her modesty- -though she's still fully clothed.

-" What the hell are you doing peeping into my daughter's bathroom?! Get out, you pervert!" Hotrod blinks. - " You have a second daughter?" Cade blinks back.

-" Surrogate daughter...It doesn't matter! Get the hell out before I shoot you apar into pieces!" He snarls, eyes shooting daggers at the black and orange alien standing still in fron t of her window.

-" Yes, yes. sorry, little miss, I was looking for.. Ah Viviane, there you are!" The autobot replies in his French accent, happy to see said woman. Viviane, to her credit, smiles patiently, as if it's not one big crazy mess.

\- " Hotrod, can you, ... turn around while Lauren washes herself?" Hotrod blinks again and then shrugs. -" Of course..Humans and their silly shyness."

Lauren is by now laughing, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. When she can breathe again, she ushers both adults out of her bathroom.

She's got her love to rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Song to listen to: Renka - Don't cry**_

Lauren blinks, trying to stop the watering of her eyes, the wind harsh and cold. It blows so hard it form tears of their own accord. She can no longfer distinguish whether she is crying because of grief and pain or from the wind that is howling and turning her ears red.

Cade was right, God were he and Viviane right. That thing, that robot fighting to get to the wand of Merlin is not her Optimus. She doesn't recognize those purple eyes or the purple scar running down his cheek.

\- " Lauren.." She recognizes the radio-voice immediately. -" Bumblebee. " The blonde whispers, hair swooshing in the howling air. - " Lauren be strong." A man speaks from the his throat.

" Oh Bumblebee." The blonde says, body shivering and shoulders drooping. Green eyes large with tears,and grief and redrimmed cheeks rosy and pale, still wet from the tears running down her cheeks. -" What has happened. What have they done to him?"

A small whirring sound comes from his throat and then he holds out his hand and pats beside him. She nods and steps into his hand.

But before Bumblebee can turn the large ship beneath them breaks apart and then appears Optimus, or rather Nemesis Prime. Bumblebee takes a fighting stanc, mask apparing before his face, guns and weapons at the ready.

The blonde is hanging on to his shoulder, teeth gritted.

-" I will kill you traitors." The autobot leader speaks. Bumblebee whirs angrily and then they are off. They are evenly matched, Optimus and Bumblebee. For every hit Bumblebee takes his speed makes up for it and he retorts, the clash of metal on metal resounding loudly in a deathly rythm.

But the ground is slippery and Optimus and the arriving decepticons firing is relentless and then in a moments inattention,a shot is fired and the blonde ghasps as pain explodes down into her upper abdomen; right below her hearts beat. Blood starts to form red on her shirt immediately, a large red pool forming. Lauren becoems lightheaded, the pain thrumming through her steadily and when another missile is sent towards them, Bumblebee stumbles and she is sent flying off Bumblebee's shoulder. The yellow autobot tries to grasp her and Lauren tries to pull herself up on his leg but she can't hold on and then she is sliding down the stone-surface. The blonde's hands try to find leverage and Bumblebee is still reaching for her but she slides down, faster and faster until she can no longer stop. She lurches forward, her head flying forward quickly and she impacts the metal material on the ship hard. She can hear the crack and pain blasts into her head, and it hurts so much. Her eyes starts to darken, and then she's unconscious, head bleeding fiercely, bleding together with the red pool on her shirt.

Darkness welcomes her immediately.

She's not on the ship anymore. That Lauren realises as soon as she looks around her. It is quiet here, the sun shines and though she is in a grassy field she can make out long stone constructions and grass and trees.

-" Where am I?" the yougn woma mutter, looking around her. Her wounds don't hurt anymore.

-" You are both were you are and where you are not." Speaks a voice. She yelps , blonde hair swinging around her and then before her appears a large green shape. Lauren frowns but he is so familiar...

-" You..you're..Ratchet, aren't you?" The autobot, now appearing fully, nods. -" Why am I here?" Lauren mumbles, watching multiple shapes appear now.

-" Do you really not know?" A silvercoloured autobot asks. -" Sideswipe." She mumbles to herself.

-" Wait...If you're all here, then that means,.. I'm dead?!" Her heart thuds hard in her chest. - " Dying, not dead.. You're dying." A young boy stands before her, or rather young man.

-" You're Sam Witwicky." The blonde says and the boy nods. - " If i am dying, does that mean I am...in the other world, heaven?" Ratchet steps closer. -" It does not matter how you want to call it, but you are indeed in the place where souls go after we die."

Lauren turns her head away. - " But if i'm dying...The shot, it's that it? It's killing me, is it not?".

\- " You still have a chance. " Another Autobot speaks and he reminds her of her Optimus, but older, more ancient. -" If you go back now." He speaks as others, the same like him arrive. The primes something says in her. It are the primes standing in front of her.

-" But how? " Lauren sighs, grief clear in her voice. -" Optimus is not the same as he was before. He is different. Nothing like the one I knew."

-" His transformation is nearly complete but not irreversible." Sam says, Ratchet and Ironhide nodding in the background. -"You and bumblebee still can save him. Make him remember. Make him remember that he loves you and that you love him. Make his heart and soul remember. Make him remember the love that is in you both."

-"But why? How. I'm but a simple girl from Texas." The young woman says.

-"Because..." Ironhide kneels before her. -" You are the boss's fated Sparkmate, like Chloe is, was and always will be for me and Sarah to Ratchet. It is not a coincidence that you met him... You were fated to be by his side. As Optimus was destined to be a great leader, so was Sam destined to save him in the past, so are you destined to be his partner, to be his one, to be two souls bonded and bound gy the universe and fate. Like Ratchet and Sarah, like me and Chloe, like Sideswipe and Arcee."

-"But I..I will live perhaps till I am 100 at most and then I'll die. He'll still be alone."

-"You won't." It's a soft voice that come"s from behind her, soft mature hands that bring away her tears. The faces that appear before her are the same as on the picture that Optimus once showed her.

-" Sarah and Chloe." Lauren whispers, broken.

-" You are his sparkmate, though he does not know it yet." Sarah whispers, voice kind. -"And by becoming his in every way, you will become part of him and therefore live longer. You will not live to be 500 years, but you will age slower. Yet, you are not immune to violence."

Chloe's eyes flicker to the ground. " IfIi had not been killed, who knows how long i'd lived. Sarah as well."

Lauren is now sobbing, tears running down her cheeks. -" You are strong, Lauren." Sarah whispers to her.- " You are what Optimus neds, and he is what you need. You can still go back and save him, if you go now."

The blonde breathes deply. -" I want to go." she whispers. " But i don't know how. " Ratchet smiles; finger on Sarah's shoulder. Chloe turns to smile lovingly at Ironhide who nods.

-" Let us give you a headstart." Chloe says, voice full of live. Then both women, A bruneztte and a curlyhaired blonde, hold on to Lauren and help her up. Suddenly she's floating in white light, and it's beautiful.

" Give Bumblebee my regards." Comes Sam's voice. -" Say hi to the boss." Coems a chorus of voices, where she recognizes the twins, Ironhide and Ratchet and Sideswipe, even Jazz and the other primes.

" Hold on." Comes finally Chloe's voice, enveloping her as the other voices, like soft beautiful music, die away. -" Here we go."

The first breath she takes feels like a weight on her chest. Lauren coughs, eyes watery as they open and as she looks around herself.

She blinks, world blurry still, body heavy. For a moment she seems to sink back into darkness but then she feels two pairs of hands push her back.

-" Up on your feet!" Sarah says, her voice resounding and Lauren can feel a smile from both women.

Then she's back, like being sucked into a vortex. Wounds forgotten, the pain in her head is gone, the wound dissapearing the blood starting to fade. The bullet in her abdomen is pushed out of her body and falls with a clang and teh wound closes itself. Pieces of metal that were sutck here and there are falling from her body, as she stands.

Cade's mouth is wide open, Viviane looks at herl ike she's witnessed a miracle but Lauren has no time to care.

Her body groans in protest yet she pushes herself up and starts running as fast as she can back to Optimus and Bumblebee; who are stil fighting.

" Bee!" Bumblebee turns, a soft excited whirring in his throat and then he hefts her up until she is on his shoulder again. He is happy, relieved and Lauren lays her head on his metally cheek for a minute. -" Sam sends his regards." Bumblebee's eyes turn soft and slightly sad for a minute but then he whirs and puts Lauren back on his shoulder, makign sure she will not fall this time.

-" Optimus!" Lauren screams. -" There is no Optimus, I am Nemesis prime! And you will all die!"

Lauren frowns and worries her lip. -" Shit... Bee, help me up!"" Then Bumblebee nods, takes hold of the young woman, hefts his hand and throws her in the air. She can hear Cade screaming at her in the distance but it's too late. She stretches her hands and like a shooting star she comes for the autobot she loves. Hands outstretched, his movements are to late, for she falls on him and grips onto his chest plates.

Somehow she's able to set herself on his chest, even as he tries to violently swat her off.

-" Pptimus, remember! Please !" She screams.

" Optimus, please... My friend " It's the strangest sound she's ever heard and to her surprise it's Bumblebnee speaking in his own voice and she can see shock on Optimus's face. Recognition flickers in his eyes. -" Bumblebee, your voice." But it's not enough. The purple comes back to his optics like a wave and he brandishes his sword agin.

-" Optimus... Optimus..!" The blonde screams. She is climbing up, trying not to loose her footing as he tries to swing her off. But she is in his face before he can stop her and then she puts her cold hands on his cheeks, dwarfed by his largeness. Nemesis prime eyes turn with rage. -" You ..vermin!"

-" Optimus." Bumblebee speaks again, approaching slightly. - " Optimus, please..Remember."

Lauren, her face now level with his, bows closer to look into his optics, the purple trained on her. " Remember the night I confessed my love for you. Remember when you declared me to be yours. Remember." She speaks, soft, loving, kind. The robot's coldness seems to slightly ebb away, surely her memories are invoking something.

Then she comes even closer. -" Remember the words I spoke to you when you were pinned to the wall by Lockdown. The words I spoke in your ancient language. I told oyu I loved you with everything I had and am, I told oyu I would love you forever. And you said you loved me the same, with your infinite being and everything you are. You are mine, I am yours, I am yours. Listen to my heart. Remember what my heart sounded like when you left ,please. Remember what my heart sounded like when we declared our love. Please, my love, remember." It's such a longing plae that the autobot leader seems to be confused for a moment. Then he stills and she knows he is listening. She thinks of the love she feels for him, can feel it in her heart and her very veins, thrumming and pounding like life. It fills her very soul. Lauren tries to conjure up loving thoughts, but she knows there is no need. Her thoughts are bound in love anway, her heart and very soul pound ad thrum with such deep longing and love she knows it will reach them.

He seems to state at her for an eternity and then his eyes ebb to the familiar blue she knows.

-" Lauren?" His voice is tentative, hesitant, yet the purple scar dissapears and he returns to normal, to how he always was and is.

-" I ..I was gone, was I not? Did I hurt you?" Lauren shakes her head, tears starting to swell in her eyes. She thought that by now she'd be sick of crying, but apparently not.

-" Bumblebee, your voice." Optimus is hesitant but a smile sounds through. Lauren smiles, shoulders relaxing and then she looks at him. -" You have come for me, even if there was no certainty I would make it out." Optimus says, unbelievigly. The blonde grins, not minding at all.

" I love you. I would nor ever will abandon you. No matter what happens." She croaks, voice relieved and longing.

-" I have missed you, my one. So much." The autobot leader says and then turns to the small human sitting in front of him. They've kissed so many times, but this is different. From the moment their lips touch, light explodes from behind Lauren's eyes. She hears the whirring of Otimus spark reahcing out to her heartbeat. somehow he bows back so that her heart lies across his spark and then the white lights behind her eyes become brighter, until she feels something.

It's likea bridge between them but is it so loving and warm she doesn't shrink back and sends a thought back down it. That's enough. She can almost feel and imagine beams and tendrils of energy racing donw the bond to her heart. And then she feels something click in place, like a snap of an elastic or a puzzlepieces put together, fitting as one whole.

The bridge between them, or whatevr connect her feels complete. Somehow she knows it's Optimus, has known it from the moment the bridge appeared in her mind, yet when she feels the click, feels it snap in place she becomes aware of a presence.

She is aware of it in her mind, her heart and very soul and then warmth travels from the back of his mind into her mind and into her very being.

For a moment the image of the bridge comes back and then it forms into a white space and in front of her is Optimus.

Only now, his spark beats like a heart, tendril-like veins reach out and swap into her heart. The tendrils run from his spark into her heart and from her heart goes the same, tendrils reaching back into his spark, until their beats become one heatbeat and both flutter together.

-" It is done." He speaks .- " We are sparkmates." Lauren smiles. -"I feel you in my soul. In everything that I am." Optimus smiles bzack. -" As i feel you in everything, in my soul and everything that I am." The blonde speaks softly, before walking towards Optimus. He bows through is knees to reach for her hand, but she is floating towards him, and a whitel ight epxlodes in their vision, until they are in front of each other and come together into eachother, bodies blednign together. Their bodies, their souls and her heart and his spark blending, blending, blending together, until no difference can be made between the wo of them and their beats isis but one spark, thrumming in one perfect, infinite beat, made of machinery and flesh with no beginning and no end.

Lauren opens her eys, disoriented, Optimus looking at her. To her surprise several autobots , knights stand around them, swords raised. Cade has his hand raised too, a weapon in hand.

-" What was that?" Viviane whispers. One of the knights speaks. -" A sparkbondng. It's the first time i've seen one so powerful. Even between autobots it's rare."

Viviane frowns " But...There were literally beams of energy running from Optimus's heart into Lauren's heart. It was literally energy poking and flowing into her chest and back to his and back to hers and his..And then her eyes went wite and there was a huge light.

-" As the knight said." Cade smiles. -" A sparkbond."

The blonde turns to Optimus. There seems to be some kind of presence in the back of her mind. She turns to him. -" Is that you? " Optimus nods, blmue optics loving. -" That is me."

-" Do you feel me too?"The autobot leader nods, . " I feel you in my mind as well. It-.." Then they are interrupted by a whir of Bumblebee. Lauren blinks again when she feels a small poking near the presence in her head. Bumblebee nods, satisfied.

-"Definitely there Lauren's presence." The yellow bot says.

-" Bumblebee, my friend, though I appreciate your concern, I would appreciate you tell me next time you decide to nestle yourself in our bond." Optimus grunts, but with good humor. The blonde frowns. -" I don't get it." Blue optics turns, click and then fill with warmth.

-"If ,when I communicate with Bumblebee, and I allow him sight into my mind, he can feel your presence as well. "

Bumblebee nods. -" but Lauren's different. Small, like a babybird, but strong. Light, like a flutter of wings. "

The young woman, blushes. The autobotleader smiles, feeling her embarassment through the bond, though she does not how, it just is.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Song to listen to: Renka - Don't cry**_

" Well that's gonna be a mess to clean up." Lauren mutters, watching from Optimus's window, the large truck driving away as the large ship rolls into the fields.

" Perhaps, but at least Quintessa is defeated." Relief can be heard in Optimus's voice. The young woman had been waiting in the field below while Optimus battled it out with the other autobots.

She'd helped the small bot Cogman trying to and redirected him when he told her his master has passed. The poor autobot was still pertrubed.

Then the ship had started to fall apart and she'd stopped for a moment fearing the worst, eyes full off tears, but the bond, his presence was there, urgent, so urgent she'd started running automatically until he'd grasped her and thrown her in his cabin as he rode away.

Even nowshe can feel his relief and so much love in the back of her mind and so she opens her own heart and let's him feel, let's him see. The relief that floods her heart, the fear she felt and now the utter adoration and happiness at the realization that they're alive and they can live at ease now.

Cade is smiling as he walks up to the cabin. His surrogate daughter smiles , the door flies open and she jumps into his arms. -" It's over."Cade whispers, hugging Lauren close. -" Finally, over."

-" The next time you nearly have me die, I will shoot you." A small voice says. It's a teenager, aged 14or 15. Cade smiles. -" Lauren, this is Izzy." The blonde's eyes widen in recognition.

-" Ooh, yes, Cade told me all about you. " Immediately she graps the young girl in a hug.

-" Welcome to the family.". Izzy smiles, relaxing and hugging the blonde close.

The next morning, everyone is rested and better, and all have decided on a impromptu picknick in the fields,where everone,people and autobots included can be seated.

" So.." Viviane mutters, taking a bite of her sandwich. -" What are you going to do now?"

Cade smiles. -" I'mma stick around for a while, I think ,help Cogman locate the new earl, clean up the mess Quintessa made." A small smile is playing on Viviane's lips.

-" Well, without me. " Hound grunts. -" I gotta take the litle one back to America." Viviane arches a brow.- " I think it's important Izzy goes back to school." Izzy turns, mouth opened in anger.

-" And where are you going to send her?" hound gurnts, wrapping a long finger around his protegé.

-"An english school of standing, one that will make sure her future is guaranteed." Cade turns to her, dumbfounded. - " Who is going to pay for it, you?" Viviane hefts her plastic cup and then looks up. " As a matter of fact, I will. I plan to adopt her, did I not tell you?"

Cade frowns.- " I'm going to adopt Izzy."

Viviane smiles knowingly. " We'll adopt her together then. Once all her papers are in order, she can go to back to school. That's the least the government can do for us." Izzy is positively glowering in happiness, though small tears are at the corner of her watery eyes.

-" And what about you Lauren?" Vivane asks, all eyes turning to her. Optimus stands back , though he's not looking at her, she knows he's listening. Their bond does not guarantee that they will stay together. He seems to think.

Time to put every smidge of doubt into the ground forever.

-" I am going to start photographing again, i think England and all of Great Britain are perfect for beautiful pictures. Agreemen floats up from everyone present.

A few hours later, with the sun on the horizon, Lauren seeks Optimus. He is sitting, reading what sems to be a tablet. He does not react when she climbs up his legs and then sits atop his knees.

-"So , you're going to tour Britain,are you?" Lauren nods at his question.

" Actually, I was wondering..." Blue optics focus on her.

\- " Fancy a roadtrip to Scotland?" Optimus frowns and then looks at the small human.

-" A roadtrip? As in, only you and me?" The blonde nods. -" I love my family but I think we are in need of much needed alone-time, don't you think? " Optimus smiles softly, and then one of his fingers strokes her head.

" I do not object to some alone-time with you." Lauren's smile is positively preening before she leans her head into his touch and closes her eyes.

It is months later, below the starry sky of Scotland, that Optimus and Lauren have become one in every way possible. She still can't wrap her head around the fact that autobots have a male..wel member much like human men and that she just had amazing but well strange alien sex with a robot alien at least a dozen times bigger then her.

She still can't wrap around the fact that huge organ was well..inside her. And that sex with an autobot is the same as with a human men. Only her lover is much much bigger. She can still feel the strange feeling of Optimus's completion running down her legs, her body still wired and sensitive. They were both filthy and covered in sweat but he spoke in her ear she was truly beautiful aand how blessed he was to have her, and how precious. It was a beautiful moment and her heart pounds in her chest with sweetness even nows.

-" Lauren?" She coughs and then stretches herself out turns to face the autobot laying next to her in the grass. " I was thinking of the other night." A smile spreads on both hers and Optimuss's face. Then she sobers, face serious.

-" I would not object to do it again." The autobot leader nods. " Tonight then." He whispers. She smiles lovingly at him and then speaks softly, promise and anticipation in her voice. " Tonight."

The blonde turns back to look at the stars and combs through her hair before scuttling closer until her head rests against Optimus's leg. -" I love you, my dear Lauren." The alien says, and the young woman smiles secretly at his words, feels his love coming through the bond, and sends it back and by the warmth in his optics, she knows he can feel her excitement, her adoration, the warmth of his words and her love all in one.

-" As do I, my dear Optimus. Until forever." Lauren replies, head still resting on his leg. A strange sight perhaps, but to Lauren it doesn't matter. She no longer cares what people may say or think. Her normal is not convenient for others, but if she could do it all again,she would in a heartbeat, just to learn to know Optimus and earn his love all over again.

The silence between them is peaceful before the autobot speaks again.

-" Where to now?" Optimus wonders as his sparkmate grins. Then she takes hold of the bags laying a little further and opens one to bring out a map.

-" well, we've been on the road for months. I think it's time we visit Viviane, dad and Izzy, don't you think?"Optimus nods.

-" But first, a bath!" She exclaims, stretching herself as she stands.

Lauren takes off her clothes and then, starknaked, runs down the hill until she plunges into the water of the lake below. Optimus stands and watches as she splashes around. -" You do know that I have water to shower at the ready in my truckform, right? We took all previsions needed to be on the road for long." Lauren grins.

-" Maybe, but where's thefun in that? Some naked swimming in the moonlight, i'm all for it. Come on, big guy!" Optimus closes his mouth and then nods. And so he stands, watches the grinning woman with an adoring smile, which she responds with a loving smirk and then walks to join her in the water.

They swim around each other. Optimus sits slightly as Lauren swims and splashes and then she climbs into his waiting hands, lying on her side to watch him.

" I love you, my spark." She whispers in cybertronian. Optimus's eyes fill with love and warmth. " As do I, my spark, with everything I am."

Then Lauren sits up and Optimus brings her to his face, wet blonde hair raining rivulets down her body. She watches him and then leans in to kiss him, and it is beautiful and warm and perfect. " With everything i am i love you."

They look at each other, their presences in each others mind making clear wha t they both want. " I am yours, you are mine. I will love you forever, with everything that I am, with every fiber of my soul and my heart, with everything that I am, until the universe dies and nothing remains." The words are spoken by both of them at the same time in Cybertronian, a promise of everlasting love and staying by each other's side.

And in this moment, the words of undying love they speak, is infinite.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Song to listen to: Renka - Don't cry_**

 _2 years later._

-" No, no ,no!" Cade's face is set and it is clear he will not change his mind. - " Hell no, I might have accepted differently for Tessa and even laure, but not Izzy!"

-" She's 16 , cade.! She's old enough to decide what she wants to do. If that is pursuing..." Cade interrupts Viviane. -" No no, no." Viviane sighs, brows arched. -" Laurne ,speak some sense into him.

Lauren however, just turns and then grins. -" No, this is to much fun!"

-"Lauren!" Cade and zzy shout at the same time. The blonde merely laughs as Viviane shakes her head goodheartedly.

-" I understand your apprehension, Cade but I can assure you that Crosshairs-.." Lauren puts a hand on the autobot's leader leg. -" Hush, my love, let them sort it out themselves." Optimus nods and then hefts Lauren up so she can sit on his shoulder. Then she turns to look at him.

-" You want to bet she and Crosshairs are going to get a date together?" Optimus smiles quickly and then clears his throat.

-" Unbelievable, my love,." But she can feel laughter through the bond. -" Very well, my dear Lauren, if you are right, I wil let you fly on my shoulder. If not, I get a kiss."

The young woman blinks and then snorts happily. " You get kisses anyway, anytime you want, hon." He smiles. -" I know."

-" It's no!" Cade yells at Izzy, whose face is red with anger.

-" You have no right-..." Izzy mutters, eyes shooting dagger. - " I am your parent now, I have every right. " Cade snorts. -"They've been making googly eyes at each other since months now." Emmely, Hotrod's lover, supplies. The brownhaired earless of Folgan sits near Hotrod who blinks, a malicious glint in his eyes.

Izzy turns red with mebarassement." I...We.." -" Even better."Hotrod supplies, accent thick. -" Crosshairs has been in love with her for over a year now."

-" Hey, I heard that!" Crosshairs screams from somewhere in the back.

-" Still you are not going with him on a date; you're only sixteen." Then Lauren sighs and jumps off Optimus's hand. -" Okay, let's do it like this. Izzy, you and Crosshairs can have a moment together, under the watch of Cade and Viviane..from a distance. If you both still want to be togethera few years from now, you will be allowed a date on your eighteenth birthday."

Eventually, after some yelling, threats, and a large stuck up silver finger in the universal Fuck you-sign, all parties agree.

When another few years later, Crosshairs and Izzy go on a first date, it's not a surprise for anyone. At 18, Izzy had gone to college, but when she returned that same year, she and Crosshairs had a good talk.

Since both of their feelmings had not waned, and they both were very much still in love, they'd gone on a first date. Lauren is pretty sure they are even sparkmates in the making.

They're also not surprised when they receive, not logn after Crosshairs and Izzy's first date, an invitation to Cade and Viviane's wedding.

Emmely, as the first one to be married to Hotrod, had proclaimed herself the wedding planner and so Cade and Viviane were getting married in Folganin the summer.

Lauren turns to Optimus and blinks. -"I still don't get how it is possible for an Autobot and human to marry. Is it really possible?"

Optimus shrugs. -" Apparently, my dear Lauren."

The blonde smiles bashfully before storking his cheek. -" Well, I'll need to get two ring then. " Optimus nods. " I'm sure my autobots can make something ringlike for me that shows the fact we are married, once we are."

Green eyes meet blue optics as Optimus grasps Lauren's hand in his and the blonde squeezes the metal lovingly.

-" Well then, my love, feel like another roadtrip to England?"


End file.
